Eter, el poder deslumbrante de su corazon
by ThE-PhAnToM-ThIeF64
Summary: Kyon descubrira que es algo mas que un simple humano ya que tiene un poder oculto y gracias el se mantiene en orden el mundo de locuras que genera Haruhi.Pero hay un problema, si el no admite lo que siente por ella nunca podra liberarlo.  Contenido lemon.


Hola a todo, este es mi primer fan-fic escrito así que por favor criticad si es necesario.

Antes que nada, _**Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūtsu**_ no es de mi pertenencia, la obra en si pertence a Nagaru Tanigawa (escritor) y Noizo Ito (ilustradora)

Sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo

* * *

><p>-''El poder se encuentra sellado en tu corazon, solo un sentimiento puro lo liberara.''<p>

-¿Que..que quiere decir eso?...

Pasaron unos segundos, no hay respuesta.

-Oye responde.

Espero nuevamente pero sigo sin escuchar respuesta.

-¡Responde!-me estaba enfureciendo-.

Todo a mi alrededor se encontraba en plena oscuridad,era como si mis ojos estubieran cerrados,no se veia nada,tampoco podia escuchar nada,no sentia nada,realmente no habia nada en ese lugar, estaba yo solo.-Me estoy escuche algo.

-Mira y jusga por tu cuenta -una aguda y fria vos fue la que me respondio.

.No entiendo ¿que es lo que esta pasando aqui?-dirigi mi mano hacia mi cara-si Haruhi estubiera aqui talvez podria ayudarme-pense-a lo mejor me daria un respuesta totalmente ilogica pero me serviria de algo, con Nagato no tendria suerte, practicamente no entenderia nada.

De repente, en esa plena oscuridad,un rafaga deslubrante de luz me sego momentaneamente,la cantidad de luz bajo por momentos,pero se mantubo lo sufieciente como para dejarme a mi pude destinguir un figura femenina.

-¿Quien esta hay?-esa persona se estaba acercando a mi, si es que era una persona-

-Kyon-se escucho una vos femenina-¿que ocurre? ¿donde estamos? ¿porque esta todo tan oscuro? y ¿porque me miras tanto?.

-Haruhi ¿que haces aqui?-estaba por acercarmele pero algo me detubo.

-Acaso ¿todabia no entiedes? humano idiota.

Esa vos nuevamente.

-Ella esta aqui porque tu quieres que este aqui, tu deseo se manifesto aqui, pero no solo fue tu deseo ella tambien queria verte,en otras palabras ambos deseos se manifestaron en un mismo sueño...o mejor dicho aislamiento.

-¿Dices que estamos en un aislamiento? entoces esto es obra de Haruhi.

-Baka-me grito-te acabo de decir que esto fue un deseo por parte de ambos, pero no fue ella quien creo este aislamiento.

-Entoces ¿yo lo cree?.

-No...este aislamiento fue creado a base de sus deseos, pero no fueron exactamente ustedes los que lo crearon.

-Entoces...

-¡Chotto!-se pudo escuchar perfectamente el grito de Haruhi a distacia-¿de que estan hablando? ¿que es un aislamiento? y...-en sus mejillas se tiño un fino color escarlata-¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS DIJO QUE YO DESEA VER A KYON?-¿tan enojada esta?, pero a decir verdad una Haruhi enojada, es una Haruhi que, mejor no cotradecir...

-Urusai-acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo-.

-¿Que me dijiste?-un vena se estaba formando en su frente.

-Urusai-si lo recomendaria ir rezando-

-Urusai he...-los ojos de Haruhi brillaban de forma maliciosa-te espera una dolorosa muerte...¡Vamos ven aqui maldito te crees muy hombre para obligarme a callar!.

Haruhi estaba apunto de dar un golpe al aire, pero al intertar acerlo ella dejo de moverse.

-¿Que ocurre?-vi un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Haruhi, inmediatamente trate de acercarmele pero me encontraba paralizado-.

-¿Que has echo?-me imaginaba quien era el responsable-.

-Paralize sus movimientos-respondio en tono frio y serio-eso pasa cuando hay personas tan estupidas que cren que pueden desafiarme asi de facil y ganar, jeje-esa risa era perturbadora y para hacer francos ya me estaba asustando-.

-¿Y bien? ¿eso es todo? solo nos dejaras paralizados para eso estamos aqui.

-Baka, piensas que malgastaria mi tiempo en traerte hasta aqui solo para dejarte paralizado, creo habertelo dicho al pricipio.

-¿Decirmelo al pricipio?-pense-vamos cabeza piensa que me dijo este sujeto, ¿era algo importante?-cerre los ojos y empeze a recordar los susesos ocurridos anteriormente-si no me equivoco el dijo. '' El poder se encuentra sellado en tu corazon, solo un sentimiento puro lo liberara.''¿Pero que quiere decir exactamente eso? ¿sentimiento puro? un sentimiento puro, ¿cual puede ser exactamente?-me tomo unos segundos organizar mis ideas entonces me di cuenta-chotto matte, ¿sentimiento puro? ¿desear que Haruhi este aqui conmigo? ¿que mire y jusgue por mi cuenta? algo de esto empieza a encajar? masaka-mis mejillas se tiñero de escarlata-¿no me digas que...

-Tienes un 24 horas, trata de estare obervando

-Chotto matte-me di cuenta que ya podia moverme,pero antes de poder hacer algo, un resplandor me sego fue hasta unos segundos despues que mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz, entoces me di cuenta de donde estaba,exactamente -Esto es...

-...el intituto-termino Haruhi-


End file.
